role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Scott
Ultraman Scott (ウルトラマンスコット, Urutoraman Sukotto) is the second oldest member of the Ultra Force and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Scott is no-nonsense and easy-going Ultra soldier who like the rest of the Ultra Force members is determined to protect the innocent and will ward off any evil threats or monsters in there way, though Scott can be a little more hot-headed and brash about it. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: Hilarious Chaos in Osaka! Ultraman Scott made his first appearance in Osaka to fight against the pollution monster Dagahra, as Gekkoku 1 and Gekkoku 2 had already been defeated. Ultraman Scott appeared first, firing a beam of light against Dagahra. Dagahra turned around and faced Ultraman Scott. After Dagahra tried to fire lightning at Ultraman Scott, Ultraman Scott then fired his Ultra Slicer in retaliation against Dagahra. Ultraman Chuck and Ultrawoman Beth then came in to help Scott. Ultraman Scott then crouched down, fires Granium Light Ray at Dagahra; to which Grid then kicked at Ultraman Scott to stop him from firing his ray at Dagahra. Ultrawoman Chuck and Ultrawoman Beth started off their fight by both kicking Grid off of Ultraman Scott, only for Grid to retaliate by firing his Zachion Atomic Ray against the two Ultras. Dagha then blasted his Barem beam at Scott, causing Scott to roll over the ground to get some off. Dagahra then leaped on Ultraman Scott, tackling him. Scott punched back against Dagahra's face at full force, Soctt then rolled over, free from Dagahra's grasp. Dagahra groaned and slams his clubbed tail on Scott. Scott was hit by the club tail and retaliated by hurling one of his Ultra Energy Balls against Dagahra, creating a big explosion around Daghara; Dagahra was hit and then fired his dragon light wave ray, an energy pulse from his body, knocking Scott down. Scott then flew forwards, blasting his Ultra Slicer against Daghara while Daghara blasted him. Dagahra then fired his lighting beams at him, knocking Scott into the waters. Dagahra then bodyslammed Scott and began to perform Thundering Toxic Crimson Vortex on Scott, trapping him in the "Vortex", damaging him really badly. Daghara flew up and then continued to fight the other two Ultras, while Scott layed low for a while. Later on, Dagahra eventually retreated and Scott soon recovered but then MIB Gojira then arrived onto the ensuing chaos. Luckily, Ultraman Mebius then appeared to help the Ultra Force! MIB Gojira then transformed into MIB ShinGoji, blasting his atomic ray at both Ultrawoman Beth and Ultraman Chuck, causing the two to fall down. Ultraman Scott then flew in and pummeled MIB ShinGoji briefly, up until three new meteorites appeared raining down on the area; Beth, Chuck and Scott went up to check on the meteorites. A new Zachion monster appeared, known as Tyrant and charged after Chuck. Ultraman Scott later then flew in and saved Chuck by punching against Tyrant's stomach. Tyrant later then threw Chuck down to the ground hard. Later on, all three members of the Ultra Force then went to fight Tyrant, all three uniting to blasting their Granium Light Rays together to blast at Tyrant; however the Zachion Monsters got in the way of the blast, protecting Tyrant. The Zachion Monsters were then defeated. Tyrant was later defeated when a major explosion caused by MIB Godzilla then occurred, also causing the Ultra Force to fly and crash into some buildings; the Zachions then retreated from the battlefield. Scott, Beth and Chuck then got back up and celebrated their victory; Scott along with Chuck and Beth then flew off in the air, their work their now done. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Scott made a cameo in the RP where he along with Ultraman Chuck and Ultrawoman Beth ran and flew off to whatever their next mission was; to which TripGoji greeted and then said farewell to them right away. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Scott made a cameo in the RP where he was seen along with his associates Ultrawoman Beth and Ultraman Chuck help out Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Joneus fight off Femigon, Zarkorr, Kraa, Alien Atler and Jiorugon. Abilities & Techniques Signature Powers * Ultra Slicer: Like the typical Ultra slash but Scott simply forms it and throws it without any special movements. * Ultra Energy Ball: Scott can create a sphere of energy to throw at his enemy. * Ultra Push Beam: A beam fired like the Granium Ray but from the left hand. * Ultra Throw: A technique to throw an opponent with great force. * Ultra Attack: A counter attack to an enemy approaching at high speed. Shared Powers * Granium Light Ray: The classic cross style energy beam shared by the Ultras. * Flight: Ultraman Scott can fly at Mach 24. * Travel Spheres: The Ultra Force crossed the void of space and came to Earth in Travel Spheres that take the form of balls of light. Trivia * All three Ultras were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series Garo, who combined elements of previous Showa era Ultras. Scott is primarily based on the original Ultraman and Ultraseven. * Scott is not just the physically strongest and tallest of the three Ultras, he is also the tallest recorded Ultra. However in his movie appearance his height was more in line with the other Ultras. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Flying Characters Category:Military Category:Aliens Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)